fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Applause
}} Applause, en español Aplauso, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Lady Gaga. Sera presentada por New Directions con solos de algunos de sus miembros. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Bella: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying Is it right or is it wrong? Freddy: If only fame had an iv Baby could I bear Being away from you? I found the vein, put it in here Chicos de New Directions con solos de Freddy: I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer me and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Alma: Give me that thing that I love (Michael y Susan: Turn the lights on!) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Michael y Susan: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Michael y Susan: Turn the lights on!) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Michael y Susan: Make it real loud) Facu y Celeste: (Antoine: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (Antoine: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Antoine: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (Antoine: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch Alma y Freddy: I overheard your theory Nostalgia's for geeks I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Antoine y Bella: One second I'm the kunst then Suddenly the kunst is me Pop culture was in art Now art's in pop culture, in me Chicas de New Directions con solos de Alma y Bella: I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer me and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Alma, Bella y Celeste: Give me that thing that I love (Freddy y Antoine: Turn the lights on!) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Freddy y Antoine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Freddy y Antoine: Turn the lights on!) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Freddy y Antoine: Make it real loud) Freddy y Antoine: (Alma: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (Bella: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Alma: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (Bella: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch Michael, Susan y Facu: Touch, touch Touch, touch now New Directions con solos de Antoine y Celeste: I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer me and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Alma y Antoine: Give me that thing that I love (Bella: Turn the lights on!) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Freddy: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Celeste: Turn the lights on!) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Bella: Make it real now!) (Freddy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (Celeste: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch (Bella: Make it real loud!) (Freddy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud (Celeste: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up make 'em touch, touch New Directions: A-R-T P-O-P Curiosidades *La canción fue publicada vía Facebook (junto con Roar), mediante un comunicado en el cual se da a conocer que habrá un episodio homenaje a The Beatles. Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Susan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antoine Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Facu Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Celeste Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del capitulo New Style Tag